


Let's Get Out Of Here

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Danny Shipping Week '19 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Greenberg's Name Is Zac, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After witnessing the death and destruction that comes with living in Beacon Hills one too many times, Danny makes a decision.





	Let's Get Out Of Here

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2 of Danny Shipping Week: Canon Divergent
> 
> Song title comes from [Let's Get Outta Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bC9EJwtC_Wc) by Madina Lake

It takes Allison and Aiden dying for something to finally snap. He’s known for a while how fucked up Beacon Hills is compared to other places. But all the death…

He just can’t do it anymore. There’s only one thing holding him back. Or one person he should say.

So he calls Zac up one Saturday. He tries to appear calm as he tells him to come over. But he feels anything but. Especially once Zac gets here and he has him sitting on his bed next to him. He can feel his eyes on him as he tries to think of what to say.

How do you just tell your best friend that you’re leaving town?

“I want to leave.”

Blurting it out apparently. But he speaks the words so quietly, he’s worried Zac hasn’t heard them. He doesn’t know if he can say it again if he didn’t.

Zac’s hand reaches out and covers his, giving a reassuring squeeze. “Of course you do. And no one can blame you for that.”

“Really?” Danny asks, turning his head to look at him. “You don’t think it’s running away?”

“Danny, you never asked to be part of this,” he says. He holds up his other hand when Danny opens his mouth to speak. “I know none of us did. But a lot of people are involved whether they like it or not. You’re not. _I’m_ not. We’ve managed to mostly keep yourself out of it.”

Danny holds his hand tighter, “So come with me. We can get out of here and start over. Away from all the death and chaos. Just have a normal life.”

“Together?”

Danny knows what he’s asking. He knows that’s going to have to be a conversation on all its own. Once they’re away from here and settled. For now Danny leans in and rests his head against Zac’s.

“Yeah. Together.”

Zac smiles, “Well I have always wanted to see LA. Well Claremont technically, but it’s in the area.”

Danny pulls back a bit to look at him, “How did you know I was thinking about Claremont?”

“Dude, you got your acceptance letter from Harvey Mudd weeks ago. You'd be crazy to get accepted there and turn it down. So I always figured you were leaving for college. And lucky for you, I got into Occidental, which is nearby.”

“You did that for me?”

Zac shrugs, “I wasn’t going to let you run off and leave me here to suffer in this town while you go to have fun at college. And well, I would miss you too much.”

“I’d miss you too,” Danny tells him.

“So I guess it’s a good thing I thought ahead, huh?”

“It is,” Danny agrees. “So why Occidental?”

Zac shrugs, “Well obviously so I can say I went to the same school as Obama.”

“Obviously. Nothing else about the school is important.”

“Nope. Only that it’s close to you.”

“If you keep talking like that I’m going to have to kiss you.”

Zac grins, “Maybe you should just kiss me anyway.”

There are reasons why he shouldn’t: he just got out of a relationship, and they’re both going through some shit. But none of that matters. Not when he has Zac sitting next to him looking so hopeful. And he’s wanted this. Through all his other relationships and hookups, Zac was always there. He just never knew he could have this.

Now that he does, it’s hard to tell himself no. So he doesn’t.

He leans in and meets Zac’s lips in a soft kiss. He feels Zac smiling, and can’t help but smile back.

“You better stay alive long enough to leave this place,” Danny tells him.

“Same goes for you,” Zac says.

“I think I like our chances.”

The day after graduation they have Danny’s car packed up and ready to go. His parents are coming later with a moving truck with both of their things. For now, they both have a suitcase full of clothes and anything else they might need.

Danny holds Zac’s hand as they drive away from Beacon Hills. Neither one looks back.


End file.
